Frozen in Time
by kflem
Summary: Beca on the birth of her and Chloe's first daughter. AU! Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing associated with Pitch Perfect and its characters.

**A/N:** I had this idea pop into my head and had to get it down. I'd appreciate people's opinions.

**Synopsis: **Beca on the birth of her and Chloe's first daughter.

* * *

Frozen in Time  
Chapter 1: Lucy Isabella Mitchell  
Beca P.O.V

You were just less than half a metre in length, and weighed only two-point-two-eight kilograms. With ten fingers and ten toes, black hair covered your head like an untameable mop. And I would never get the chance to see you open your eyes to see if you inherited your Mommy's vibrant blue eyes.

You weren't screaming at the top of your lungs and were covered in a substance I nearly lost my dinner over, but you were absolutely beautiful and my baby girl. The nurses took you away without giving us a chance to hold you as they tried to get you to start breathing.

By the time they brought you back to us, your Mommy was crying and screaming at me to help you. And I couldn't do anything. You were frozen in time, a newborn for the rest of my life. All the crazy love that I had for you was squeezing my heart and turning in my stomach. I knew you were gone. My baby girl was gone without even living.

I had rushed to the hospital after finishing my set a little early. It was my first gig at one of the newest clubs in LA that had promise to become one of the biggest, and yet they were willing to let me leave early to rush to Chloe's side for the birth of our first daughter. Fat Amy came barrelling towards me on my stage while your Aunty Brey and Uncle Jesse moved Chloe out of the club and towards to the car. I knew that Chloe had been uncomfortable all day which was why I tried to make her stay home but your Mommy is stubborn. To be honest, I think the only reason why she admitted she was in pain was because she nearly passed out and fell off a chair in the V.I.P room.

I remember your Mommy telling me she was pregnant, that it worked first time; I remember all the ultrasound appointments where I could see you so clearly on the sonagram that I was sure you had your Mommy's nose and chin and cheekbones; I remember feeling you kick for the first time as I lay on your Mommy's stomach to talk to you; I remember being more protective of your Mommy then I usually am; and I remember your Aunty Brey and Fat Amy teasing me mercilessly that I had turned soft.

I held you in my arms that night as your Mommy napped next to us in her bed. I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to and I just couldn't seem to let you go. I just wanted you to be okay, to open your eyes and look at me for the first time. Don't think I was delusional, I knew you hadn't made it and that Chloe was falling apart beside me in the bed, but you were my first baby and you wouldn't get to see the rest of your life.

I sent everyone else home with promises they could visit your Mommy in the morning if they so wished – that night was for us, just the three of us.

Your grandparents planned to come the next day and I could see how upsetting it would be to see them break in front of my eyes as they took in your little blue form. They had all been so excited to meet you since we announced Chloe was pregnant and honestly, I had been just as excited.

I always thought I would have had my work cut out for me when you got older; keeping boys away from my baby girl, and instead I was sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair, telling the nurses to leave us alone as I kissed your head, your black hair whispering against my chin.

Looking at you in my arms, I had no idea where time had flown. One day it felt like I had met Chloe at the Activity's Fair, the next I was a Bella, the next we were dating, the next we were married, the next you were born, and the same day you were taken from us.

Although everything went so quickly, we always knew what we were going to name you. It was exceptionally easier when we got the confirmation from the doctor that you were a girl – don't tell your Aunt Brey though, we never told her we knew before you were born. I always wanted to call my baby girl 'Lucy' in honour of the woman I was named after – my grandmother – she was there for my mother and me when my parents separated. I wouldn't love music as much without my grandmother's influence.

That night, all those years ago, you were still in my arms and my heart swelled with love and then it would deflate as I realised, again and again, that you weren't coming home with us. I didn't notice when your Mommy woke up in the early hours, I didn't even notice when everyone arrived bearing grim faces instead of gifts. They had got so many gifts for you before you were born that I had to talk to them about cutting back. Your Mommy was stressing something shocking about the lack of room she had left in your nursery. And all those gifts and that lack of room would be taken away until we had an empty room.

With you in my arms though, I couldn't do anything but wish this would be a day of celebrating, where in years to come we'd be celebrating birthdays with cake and parties and the whole family. If I could, I would have given you anything and everything under the stars.

* * *

**A/N:** This is just a one-shot that popped into my head, and I am unsure whether I want to continue it. Leave a review to let me know what you think. kflem out.


End file.
